U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,362 discloses a tire protector shield against penetration of the outer sidewall of the tire by solid foreign objects, which is mounted between the wheel rim and this sidewall while covering the latter. This shield has opposed outer convex and inner concave sides which have a radius of curvature smaller than that of the sidewall thus providing a significant space between the shield and this outer sidewall. More precisely, this shield has a central embedded core made of a hard penetration resistant rubber layer which is covered with a penetration resistant fabric layer. This Patent does not relate to the fire protection of the tire against flames nor against flammable substances.
There is thus a continuing need for providing such a fire protector shield which should exhibit flame retardant and heat resistance properties for particularly imparting to a motor vehicle tire an improved fire protection against flames and/or flammable substances.